Gus Milner
Gus Milner is a survivor from the city who teamed up with Owen Price and Harvey Williams to lead a group out to the countryside after the outbreak. Hopewell While Gus is on lookout duty for the group, a horde is alerted in Hopewell.Gus always travelled light. Owen Price had his hunting rifle, and others had their bats and machetes. Not Gus. He only carried a pistol and a small knife. His strategy for survival was very simple: always stay one step ahead of the game, and don't trip over. More specifically, always stay one step ahead of the walkers, and don't get eaten. Gus' gift was the advantage of speed and quick-thinking. He was a survivor at heart. The job Owen gave him today was simple. Scout ahead alert the group of any danger. This whole visit to the town was to supposed to be swift. It wouldn't even be necessary, if only Phillip wasn't injured. The group had the supplies to go on much further. Then they wouldn't have to risk running out of sunlight in a place that had danger written all over it. The town had too many dead alleys. Too many blind spots. It was Gus' job to keep an eye out while the rest of the group finished what they had to do. He runs into a survivor named Mark Hanson.Gus was alerted to the sight of the dead corpses in the dark alley. He spotted a man looking for things near a ladder which led up to one of the roofs. Was he one of their group members? They were clearly instructed not to be out here alone, so far away from the main street. Gus took advantage of the shadows cast by the brick shop building next to him to approach and get a better look at the male. But Gus didn't recognise him, which could only mean one thing. He took his pistol out and pointed it at the male to his advantage, before calling out to him. "Oi! You there, hands where I can see them. No sudden moves." Gus wasn't intimidated by the stranger, although he was careful not to say anything that could make the situation worse for either of them. "It's not empty, and I don't suppose you want to find that out the hard way," he clarified, the pistol still raised at the male. "Who are you? .. Are you alone?" Gus glanced to the light at the entrance of the alley and back at the male, squinting his eyes slightly. "I need to make sure you're not trouble." They help each other escape and regroup with Owen Price. Gus helps Mark gain entry into the group. Dorsey Farmstead Gus notices that Isis McKinlay and Mark Hanson are missing from the farmhouse and goes after them. He later lies to Owen Price and gives an alibi for the Isis and Mark to excuse their absence. The next morning, Gus volunteers to go back into town with Mark and Isis to rescue Robbie, who has been stranded on a rooftop. Robbie's Rescue Mission Upon arriving at Hopewell there is no sign of Robbie. Gus, Mark and Isis hears a distant car horn and quickly goes searching in that direction. When they get there they find walker corpses around a car and Robbie's pants inside. Gus thinks that raiders might have assaulted and kidnapped the boy. They reunite with Robbie on the same street, along with three strangers, Weslen Walker, Hikari James and Tim Collins. After hearing Robbie testify against the 'mean' people, Gus becomes convinced that these strangers are dangerous. Gus decides against helping the strangers and agrees to bring Robbie back to the farmstead while Isis stayed behind. On the way back to the farmstead, Robbie demands that Gus carries him, and starts protesting violently. Gus and Mark decide to make a pause in the journey to get out of the rain. They discover and take shelter in a double-decker bus parked on the side of a nearby road. Mark manages to get the bus started while Gus tends to an injured Robbie, who has hit his tooth accidentally. On the way back to the farmstead, Mark makes a decision to run over a walker which Gus silently disagrees with, fearing it might damage the bus. They get back to the farmstead, and Mark breaks the news to Jasper about how they left Isis behind in a rather blunt way. Gus follows Jasper to the porch to reassure him about Isis' safety, and to explain more fully what had happened. They are approached by a teenage stranger named Willow Evans who came to tell them about a kidnapping she had witnessed. Gus goes inside to fetch Price. The girl leads Price, Jasper and Gus to the part of the road where she saw the kidnapping take place. Jasper finds a tape recorder and they listened to the message. They discover that Stacy had been taken by a group of bandits, who demand a ransom. Isis' group arrives at the farmstead and Gus goes to offer Hikari his help carrying CJ, while Price talks to Isis. Gus brings the boy inside where Price has called an introductory meeting for the new group. Gus gives CJ some medicine and tends to the boy, and distributes clothes and blankets for the night. Journey to Rock Hill The next morning, Gus prepares for the road trip to Rock Hill. He finds Lilly on the porch and she kisses him out of the blue. Unbeknownst to him, the kiss is witnessed by Price. Gus feels awkward but also worries that deep down in side he might have feelings for the girl. He tries to forget about the kiss and focus on the task at hand, but he can't. On the bus, Lilly sits down across the table from him with a comic book and the awkwardness intensifies. Gus invites Tim to join the table hoping that the boy's presence would help defuse the awkward situation. Gus asks Tim if he liked comics and gestures for Lilly to show the boy her comic book. As the sexual tension between him and Lilly reached a crisis point, Gus strikes a conversation with Tim about his past. He learns how the boy survived in Memphis with his younger brother and about the group of resistance fighters that Tim used to work for. Inventory Click expand to view inventory: Item_Backpack3.png|Backpack Item_Field_Jacket.png|Field jacket Item_Military_Pants.png|Military pants Item_Hiking_Boots.png|Hiking boots Item_P1.png|P1 pistol Item_Combat_Knife.png|Combat knife Item_Canned_Tuna.png|Canned tuna Item_Canteen.png|Canteen Item_Binoculars.png|Binoculars Item_Headtorch.png|Headtorch Item_9_mm_rounds.png|9mm rounds (36) Item_matchbox.png|Matchbox Item_Map.png|Map Item_Sewing_Kit.png|Sewing kit Item_Dirty_Rags.png|Rags References Category:Characters